Monday Night Raw 257: April 20, 1998
DX in Six-Man Tag Team action. Michael Cole interviews Sable. Event recap Billy has a dare for HHH Backstage, D-Generation X is watching themselves whiz on the DOA’s Titan bikes from last week and have a good laugh. The Outlaws dare Triple H to not only show the world his dick, but to piss on the audience as well. DX addresses their opponents Back to Long Island, DX comes out to the ring. Triple H is wearing a raincoat. They talk down to their enemies: the DOA, LOD 2000, and Owen Hart. Sounds like Chyna will be suspended up in a shark cage at Unforgiven. Triple H says he OWNS Owen Hart. Now onto the dick portion of the segment. There’s nothing guys with small penises love more than talking about it, amirite? So Triple H’s “big reveal” is spraying the crowd with a giant Super Soaker. LOD 2000, Skanky (I mean, Sunny), and Owen Hart interrupt. Commissioner Slaughter stands in between the two groups and makes a match for the six tonight. DX’s response? SUCK IT. Goldust vs. Bradshaw Luna cuts a promo on Sable before the bell saying she will strip Sable naked at Unforgiven. When Bradshaw comes out, he beats the crap out of Goldust for a minute or so. Goldust comes back with a DDT and the lariat. Bradshaw fights out of a chinlock and hits a Fallaway Slam. There’s a big boot and a pair of corner clotheslines. It could be time for the Clothesline from Hell, but Club Kamikaze interferes and attacks Bradshaw to award him the match via DQ. (4:49) It takes all three of them to take down Bradshaw. Men’s Teioh and Funaki hold him down as Dick Togo deliver a flying senton. Michael Cole interviews Sable Michael Cole brings out Sable for an interview. She’s wearing a nice blue evening gown. Sable says she could care less if Luna takes off every stitch of clothing on her body as long as she gets her hands on Luna. Ross tells us that the clothes are coming off this Sunday. DX vs. LOD 2000 & Owen Hart) The match breaks down and Road Dogg gets the DOOMSDAY DEVICE. Meanwhile though, Chyna grabs Sunny and while Hawk is trying to talk Chyna into putting her down, X-Pac whacks Animal from behind with a chair. Gunn sneaks in and gives Animal a piledriver for the win. Match results * Singles match: Bradshaw defeated TAFKA Goldust (w/ Luna Vachon) via disqualification at 4:50 when Club Kamikaze attacked Bradshaw * Six-man tag team match: WWF European Champion Triple H (w/ Chyna), WWF Tag Team Champions Billy Gunn & the Road Dogg defeated Owen Hart & the Legion of Doom (w/ Sunny) at 9:35 when Gunn pinned Road Warrior Animal with a piledriver. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Luna Vachon & Goldust romance Category:Sunny & The Legion of Doom management Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Owen Hart rivalry Category:Sable vs. Luna Vachon rivalry